Confines of Fate
by jessi-the-untalented
Summary: (Sequal to Live Again) When life is finally falling back into place Dani decides to go on an adventure that will teach everyone more about themselves then they ever imagined.
1. Prologue

Author: jessi_the_untalented  
  
contact: jessi_the_untalented@yahoo.com  
  
Website:  
  
Disclaimer: Just because Rick's tied up in my basement, doesn't mean he belongs to me (I'm just borrowing him, I swear!). Neither do Alex, Jon, Ardeth, or the Scorpion King belong to me. Dani and Skaryel belong to Dani, I just hope I dont savatage her too much!  
  
Notes: Well, I lost this story on my old account, and I figured it was time for a new one anyway, so here we go. I know The Scorpion King and Rick/Evy's past lives didn't happen at the same time, but I got this idea from an old RP, and thought it was too good of a story line to pass up, all my ancient Egypt stuff probably isn't very correct, but hell, mummy's dont really come back to life either!  
  
Summary: (Sequal to Live Again) When life is finally falling back into place Dani decides to go on an adventure that will teach everyone more about themselves then they ever imagined.  
  
HELP!: If anyone ever comes up with a better title, I'll happily take and suggestions!  
  
Confines of Fate  
  
Prologue; What has Past and What Will Come  
  
He ran as quick as his legs would carry him, shedding his turban and all his weapons as he went. He didn't know what he was running from, all he knew is that it was a reminder. It was a reminder of who he was, of his duty's and obligations, and of the decisions everyone else had made for him. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do once he got there, only that he was trying to escape. He wanted desperately to escape.  
  
The canyon had opened under his feet before he had the chance to stop himself, and for a moment it seemed as if he had been suspended mid-air, then suddenly he was plummeting towards the ground. When he started wondering if he would ever land he was plunged into darkness. The feeling of falling had faded into a soft downward drifting, and he marveled at the bright red and orange swirling and pushing at the walls of whatever abyss he was falling through, swaying as they seemed to grow closer and closer. And all the sudden they were coiled around his ankles and his wrists, pulling at his clothes and limbs, turning and tugging at him, and he realized in horror that they were arms. Arms that were trying desperately to make him join them, and somehow he knew this was hell, a hell he would soon be a part of.  
  
A rushing sound filled his ears, the sound of something big speeding towards him from below, and there was a sickening crack as whatever it was slammed into him, freeing him from the hands and sending him flying upwards, into a growing light. He landed on his feet in a room he immediately reconized from the battle in the golden pyramid years ago. Spinning on his heels, he was just in time to watch a huge form emerge from the ravine. A man, he knew, but in the shape of a scorpion. The scorpion rose and rose in the air, almost to the ceiling, before starting to lower to the floor on the opposite side of the gorge. Another person came up behind the scorpion, and his attention snapped immediately to her, his best friend through his whole life, but who was now standing comfortably with his enemy, a smug smile on her face.  
  
Before he could react a gigantic claw came down onto him, kocking him off of his feet and back into the canyon, only this time there was nothing to stop him from falling... 


	2. Chatper One Remind Me Again

Chapter 1; Remind Me Again  
  
Cupping his hands under the faucet, Rick lowered his head to splash the cool water over his face in an attempt to remove the last of the shaving lather from his chin and jaw, and the last of the sleep from his groggy blue eyes.  
  
Once dressed, Rick made his way down the hall, pausing outside of his son's door to listen for signs of life. When nothing came for a minuet he raised a fist and knocked a couple times,"Alex, rise and shine buddy." he called softly, pausing for another second to listen for the moan he knew would be the only response from his dozing eleven year old.  
  
After a few more failed attempts at rousing the boy he finally swung the door open, letting the light from the hallwayfill the room,"Alex, this trip is your present, it if wasn't for you we wouldn't be going. Get up." he coaxed, then headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Rick was almost done eating by the time the kitchen door swung open and Jonathan plopped down across the table from him with a grunt. Stuffing the last of his eggs in his mouth, Rick looked up at the dishevles man with a crooked smirk,"Tired, or just hung over?"  
  
With another grunt Jon was up from the chair and sloppily tossing the extra bacon, eggs, and toast onto his plate, not caring if it was cold, and taking his seat again. A moment later, after he had a little time to wake up, he turned his attention to the man sitting across the table from him, hidden behind a page of the paper,"Egypt, hm?"  
  
"Yep." came Rick's quick answer from behind the paper, in a tone that suggested there was more thought behind the word then he would let on,"Plane leaves in three hours, You'd better be packed." he warned, setting down the sports page to look pointedly at Jon.  
  
"Yes, yes, packed and all that mess." he informed with a wave of his hand, just as excited to get back to that damn desert as his comrade, then squinted a bit, slightly confused,"Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
Rick picked up his fork, beginning to chase crumbs around his plate, having had to remind himself every few minuets the past week or so, his answer wasn't exactly an enthusiastic one,"It's Alex's birthday present, you know that."  
  
"I know, but why couldn't he be interested in ancient Greece or Rome or something without the curses and mummies and scorpions and such?"  
  
"Well I'm not to blame for that one."  
  
"He's just like his mum."  
  
"I know." Rick said, standing to dump his dishes in the sink,"It's scary sometimes."  
  
As Rick began cleaning the dishes and Jon picked up the discarded news paper the third occupant decided to finally join them. Dirty blone hair sticking up every which way, clothes looking like he had dressed in the dark, and moving in such a way he could make a zombie look gracefull, Alex O'connell thudded his way heavily into the kitchen, loading a plate of cold breakfast for himself then taking a seat and beginning to chow down.  
  
Rick stared at his son for a second before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the dishes. The boy certainly had his dad's appatite, and it seemed like he was always either sleeping or eating. He had grown about a foot and a half taller in the last couple of years, and everytime Rick bought him new clothes to fit he'd out grow them. His hair had grown slightly darker, and it was obvious he was starting to look exactly like his father, with the exception of the lively, intelligent brown eyes that were so much like his mother's that it sometimes shocked people that had known her.  
  
After stacking the clean plates next to the sink, Rick grabbed a towel to dry his hands and turned around, leanding back against the counter,"Finally decided to join the land of the living?"  
  
"You didn't give me any choice." Alex reminded, rolling his eyes, but not lifting his head from his already half empty plate.  
  
"Hey," Rick defended with a slight chuckle,"I wouldn't be up either if you didn't want to do this."  
  
The boy picked up a peiced of toast, slathering on a bunch of strawberry jam then taking a bite, chewing thoughtfully for a moment,"You've gotta miss adventure atleast a little, dad." he informed, knowing his father well.  
  
"I've got enough right here with you and Jonathan." he told his son,"I've had alot more adventure in my life time then I've ever asked for, and while we're on the subject neither of you are reading any artifacts we happen to come by."  
  
~*~  
  
It was the typical Egyptan heat as the three guys stepped out of the airport, but after three years in rainy London it seemed absolutely sweltering to the two men trailing behind the excited boy, jabbering on and on about the new things he leared reading his latest book on Egypt.  
  
"Does this seem at all familiar to you?" Jon asked, keeping pace beside Rick.  
  
"I think I knew someone atlot like him." he smirked, tightening his hands on his suitcase, wondering if Alex could act any more like Evy then he already did. He fell silent, just keeping an eye on Alex as he explored ahead of them, peeking in alley ways and store windows. When they got to their hotel Rick got to rooms side by side, one for Jon and one for Alex and himself. Letting Alex go off to galavant, as long as he promised not to go to far, Rick stayed behind to unpack their stuff.  
  
A knock on the door sounded just as he placed Alex's suitcase in the closet to get it out of the way, and he looked up calling out,"Come in." before going to unpack his own luggage.  
  
Jonathan did just that, crossing the room to take a seat in the chair under the window,"What time is Danielle getting in?"  
  
"Noon tomorrow. Behave yourself." he warned.  
  
"Oh course! Would Jonny Carnahan ever be anything but a perfect gentleman??" Jon asked as if offened.  
  
"Never." Rick smirked, picking up a picture of Evy he had slipped in his suitcase, staring at it for a second before setting it down with a sigh,"Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
~*~  
  
More to come.... 


End file.
